AntiImage Adventures: The Maneson Massacre
by Pegasister Productions
Summary: My First OC Adventure., Follow Antianna as she chases the story of her Career to the Maneson Household where nothing is what it seems from eerie noises to visions of madness., Will Antianna finally get her story or will she just become another footnote in Ponyvilles most notorious home., OC Character sheet will be posted in my profile.


_**AntiImage : Welcome to my First Oc Fic about who else but me and my adventures at the workplace., It will be part of a Series with each adventure being just five chapters long.**_

_**~Smiles.~**_

_**AntiImage : And since my work is as a Journalist you get to follow me all around Ponyville while I search for my next big story.**_

_**~ Does Shifty eyes.~**_

_**AntiImage : So get ready to follow me as I get into a world of trouble from Haunted Houses, To trying to solve mysteries and yes of course even trying to find the Town Library...Enjoy!**_

* * *

" The Ponyville Daily. " Was the top running newspaper for the small town of where else Ponyville., being the most trusted source of information for almost Five Decades now.

Yet gathering new's is not as easy as it sounds no the dark side of the Daily dose of news is one not for the faint of heart.

It involves Danger, Trickery and most of all Cunning of the highest level!

* * *

" Who you talking too Antianna? " Julie Joy asked her bright blue eyes staring intently towards me in an oddly happy sense her golden mane brushed neatly in place with a pink bow beside her left ear.

I could only sigh in place my Monochromatic mane frazzled out beyond repair eyes a Silver-Grey color casting a sarcastic glance to my co-worker.

" I'm not talking to anyone I'm using Dragon soft..." I tried to explain as Julie blinked confused.

" You're talking to a dragon? " Julie asked in a lost tone another co-worker walking behind her coffee in hoof.

" Cool Anti knows a dragon is it big and scary ? " The tag along asked in an interested manner as I slapped my face with my hoof.

" No!...No Dragon is a Software a unicorn friend of mine created you hook it up to your typewriter and whatever you say it types down..." I spoke in a collected fashion both Julie and the other merely staring.

" I'm wasting my time explaining this aren't I? " Deciding to ask point-blank as Julie just giggled.

" Is the dragon a part of a new story you're working on? " Julie asked as I just took one deep breath and nodded in agreement.

" Yeah sure why not..." I spoke turning back to my typewriter my lovable co-workers leaving me be at long last.

My eyes slowly fell to the paper before me seeing it filled out with just everyponies conversations from a while ago., an annoyed huff escaped my lips as I slammed my whole typewriter to the bin beside my desk with ease.

* * *

Within the hour of trying to re-write my personal memo's I heard a commotion in the staff room just about everypony was squeezing inside.

I stretched my hooves a bit my Grayish/Blue coat dully gleaming against the light of the office as I trotted over to the staff room pushing my way towards the front in an aggravated fashion.

" Listen everyone we have Three Main Stories I need done by the end of the week., You all know this week is full of all types of interesting events' so I need my best writer's on this! " The Chief spoke in his own grumpy tone as he looked over each and everypony.

Once his eyes fell upon me I flashed my best white smile hoping in my mind I didn't look like some Insane pony with gigantic teeth.

" The Apple Family Farm Fundraiser..." The Chief spoke up catching everyponies attention in the room as we all huddled close to hear.

I knew it had to be me I loved Apples the way they tasted , the way they looked by far I knew in my mind the best fruit was Apples.

" Josie Appleseed you are my girl. " The Chief spoke up pointing to the new country girl in the room who just smiled as everypony clapped along.

Ok I thought makes sense she after all had an Apple based Cutie Mark on her flank and as I've always thought Apples were over rated anyway.

" Next the Iron Pony Competition I need a skilled hand to cover this event. " The Chief grumbled aloud his brown mane slicked back his dull brown eyes looking right my way.

Yes!...Iron Pony Competition something meaty and tough I could just sink my teeth into and chew on for hours at a time that would be keeping me busy.

" Flex Armstrong your up my man! " The chief spoke his eyes apparently not on me at all but gazing behind me to Armstrong who was busy high-hooving his friends as I shot him a death glare.

Meh...who gives a Flying Pegasus about the Iron Pony anyway the best had to be saved for last I knew it in my hooves it was all mine.

" And Last I need somepony to do an Interview with Princess Twilight and find out her thoughts on how her time in Ponyville has been since she moved here.

" The Chief spoke in his stern voice my eyes gazing to him intently my whole body tensing up from the suspense.

" Julie Joy you're up to bat on this one...well that's it everypony back to work. " The Chief sighed walking towards his office as Julie just giggled with happiness wrapping her hooves around me and squeezing the oats out of me.

" Yay!...This is going to be so exciting! " Julie giggled turning around trotting off as I merely growled under my breath thinking I might have just contracted diabetes from her personality.

* * *

As fast as my hooves could carry me I made my way to the Chiefs' Office taking a deep breath and collecting my thoughts outside the door I decided on a dramatic entrance!

" CHIEF I GOT TO TALK TO YOU! " I yelled aloud in as a stern of a voice I could muster the door slamming hard against the wall cracking a hole in it with ease., The Chief never lost a beat he just gave me an odd look.

" Oooo...sorry about that um take it out of my check..." I laughed sheepishly as I poked the wall with my hoof gently causing the crack to grow wider before I swiftly turned my attention to my boss.

" What is it now Antianna? " The Disgruntled stallion asked in an annoyed voice.

" Well Chief it's not nothing much but...why didn't I get a Top Story! " I raised my voice again as my boss just groaned aloud.

" Anti..." He replied in a low tone.

" I mean my stories are good not to be biased or anything but my piece on _**" How to Clear Clouds and not Cause Tornados."**_ Was pure genius! " I yelped aloud slamming my hooves on the desk firmly showing I meant business.

" Anti..." My boss tried to reason with me the Mad-Mare once more.

" And what about my piece on _**" Snow Love it or Really Love it! "** _That..." I yelled even louder slamming hooves down again the legs of the desk breaking on the right side his desk slanting at an angle.

" Sorrytakeitoutofmycheck...Story was magic it almost won story of the day at the CMC HQ... " I finished gasping for air slowly my boss giving me the " One More Word & I'll End You." look.

" Anti...if I give you an Important story will you please just leave my office? " The chief asked as I blinked thinking about it for a second.

" Yes!...and No! " I spoke in a small huff as my eyes slowly gazed up to him in a hurt fashion.

" Oh for Celestia's sake...Antianna the reason I've not given you anything this week is because I want to just mix things up a little ok!?" My boss sighed his hooves rubbing his temples slowly.

" But if you just have to have something then I have a lead about a certain burned down..." I gasped aloud jumping atop his desk as the last legs gave out the desk sinking down.

" Omigosh...takeitoutofmycheck...are you talking about " The Manesons House Massacre! " . " I squealed Hooves on my cheeks squashing them together in a overjoyed fashion.

" Just so you know they never found the Maneson Family so it could not have been a Massacre..." I heard the grumpy voice of The Chief tell me as I rolled my eyes and flaunted a hoof his way.

" I know everypony says that but we all know they're DEAD! " I squealed again in a happy voice wagging hooves back and forth my body trembling with excitement and ideas.

I didn't even notice my Co-Workers gazing towards me oddly through the open door as I yelled the word Dead.

" Antianna all I want are facts no made up stuff go investigate the house and only write about things you have proof to back up! " The Chief scowled in a dead serious tone as I swallowed the lump in my throat slowly.

" You got it only the facts..." I smiled winking to him before jolting out the door like a bolt of lightning the door slamming shut hard behind me as the glass within it shattered to pieces.

" takeitoutofmycheck..." My voice yelled out of view from a distance.

At long last I was given a Story I could really prove myself with one that would make my Career!

* * *

_**AntiImage : So that concludes chapter.1. of adventure one., Want to start things slow but trust me things pick up fast around here.**_

_**~ Places Review Jar in front of my desk.~**_

_**AntiImage : And Remember this jar isn't here because it looks good ponies so take some time and feed a starving artist.**_

_**~Stomach Growls. ~**_

_**AntiImage : Seriously things have been slow I've been eating nothing but Hay and Oats like some kind of animal!**_

_**~Blinks.~**_

_**AntiImage : Oh Right...**_


End file.
